In retail environments, customers often have a general idea of what they want (e.g., a baby stroller) but need help figuring out which type or brand of the product they should purchase. Accordingly, customers might need advice in selecting a subcategory (e.g., product category, brand, or price range) or subgrouping of the product in which to focus their attention. As such, online and offline merchandisers often create displays that highlight the relevant subcategories of products. These displays are typically created manually by experts with domain expertise and/or are arbitrarily created for use with a wide variety of products in different product categories.